


Slytherin Moves

by Lioness_Snake



Series: One-had-to-come-out-shot.... [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Blaise wants her in his bed, she should hop back in....





	Slytherin Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Anything can happen so don’t be angry if it isn’t tagged properly.
> 
> Thank my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony for being my awesome beta and returning this as fast as she did. (Any mistakes are mine obviously)

Come here you delicious thing.” Blaise moaned as his pretty lover made her way from his bed. Seeing her delectable behind swaying as she picked up her discarded underwear was a sight to behold. He felt his member stir as her arse cheeks parted, he sure liked that little starfish, he had some quality filled memories about that particular piece of anatomy.

“Come on honey get back here.” He sat up leaning on his elbows, watching those long red locks frame the prettiest set of tits he ever laid eyes on. He moved the white satin sheets aside, his dick stood proudly. “Just come here and sit on it and then you can leave, huh?” He laced his silver tongue with more velvet.

“I have to be somewhere Blaise.” Ginny rolled her eyes. Fuck him and his dick, his voice and rod knew how to entice a girl. She licked her lips, standing there, her hand on her hip, the other one holding her bra. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she should have bolted when he was fast asleep.

“Come here my pretty slut and help a guy yeah? Have a seat on daddy’s lap, bounce a bit and then you can leave.” He patted his thigh. “Come here my pretty.” He crooked his finger.

“Blaise..., you know I have to get ready.” She sighed as she walked over to him. She really ought not. She... felt his hand on her arm as he pulled her on top of him.

“See you’re here now, wrap my dick with your velvet walls, huh?” He placed his thumb on her nipple, massaging it as his other hand cupped her head, bringing her closer to his mouth. He invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Ginny squatted over Blaise’s hips as she lowered her cunt over his enlarged cock. “Oooh, fuck yesss.” Ginny lowered herself over the familiar piece of meat, heaven, utter bliss, she smiled and closed her eyes, revelling at how much he stretched her.

“Fuck yeah slut.” Blaise purred as he palmed her breast, the pomelo sized boobs fit perfectly, her alabaster skin never looked even prettier. “I knew I had good ideas.” He smiled his pearly whites as he watched her lips form the perfect ‘O,’ her eyes scrunched with concentration. “Bouncing will be difficult huh?”

“Don’t you dare you snake.” Ginny huffed. “Cut a girl some slack yes.”

“Right so Mrs. Potter, move those hips.” He held her gaze as he said it. Her large belly was resting against his abs. He liked fucking her as he sat, but as she grew larger and larger, it proved more difficult as her pregnancy progressed.

“I’m going reversed cowboy, fuck that belly.” Ginny moaned as she lifted her leg and sat there with her back against his front.

“Might as well go on all fours.” Blaise softly pushed her forward. Taking his rightful place behind her, gripping her hips as he penetrated her cunt, so slick with anticipation, he would rock her world, as she had done his.

“Blaise Harry is waiting for me at the Healers office.” Ginny groaned. “Mmm yes, come on lover make it good and something to remember.” Ginny felt him locked in place as he mounted her, arching her painful back. Two more weeks and she’d know.

Blaise moved his dick inside her overly sloppy cunt, he moved as his seed from a few moments back seeped from her womb. “You’re leaving him yes?”

“Yes of course I am.” Ginny panted as her pussy was stretched once again as her fuck buddy gave her a good pounding.

She could never ditch him even when the baby was Harry’s she would divorce his sorry arse. Harry should have been less obvious about sucking Draco’s dick in their kitchen.

 


End file.
